


Just another night in the city of dreaming spires

by DalekLetoEndeavour



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, M/M, author dosent know how to choose tags, awkward moment turned into something nice, the beginning of something good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalekLetoEndeavour/pseuds/DalekLetoEndeavour
Summary: A songThe wrong phoneThe beginning of a new chapter





	Just another night in the city of dreaming spires

**Author's Note:**

> a Lewis Fanfic inspired by to much 21 pilots and a recent visit to Oxford
> 
> the song is a slightly changed version of The Judge
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: if anyone knows anything about the Lewis Summer challange please comment below I would love to join!

_“Something soft and soaked in pain_  
_I heard the echo from this secret hideaway_  
_The four walls declared me insane_  
  
_I found my way_  
_Right time wrong place_  
_As I pled my case_  
_You're the judge, oh no_  
_Set me free_  
_You're the judge, oh no_  
_Set me free_  
_I know my soul's freezing_  
_Hell's hot for good reason_  
_So please, take me_  


_Theres the temple I declared my love_   
_Three lights are lit_   
_But the fourth one's out_   
_I can tell cause it's a bit darker_   
_Than the last night's bout_   
_I forgot about the drought_   
_Of light bulbs in this house_   
_So I head out_   
_Down a route I think is heading south_   
_But I'm not good with directions_   
_And I hide behind my mouth_   
_I'm a pro at imperfections_   
_And I'm best friends with my doubt_   
_And now that my mind's out_   
_And now I hear it clear and loud_   
_I found my way out_

_And its you_  
_Right time wrong place_

_Im long time gone_

_I love you but its wrong_  
_As I pled my case_  
_You're the judge, oh no_  
_Set me free_  
_You're the judge, oh no_  
_So please_  
_I don't know if this song_  
_Is a surrender or a revel_  
_I don't know if this one_  
_Is about me or the devil_  
_Set me free_  
_I know my soul's freezing_  
_Hell's hot for good reason_  
_I don't know if this song_  
_Is a surrender or a revel_  
_I don't know if this one_  
_Is about me or the devil_  
_You're the judge, oh no.”_

 

One thing Robbie Lewis would never admit,was how absolutely he loved watching his Sgt getting lost in his music. Neither would he admit of course that he had fallen head over heels for him. All he did was sitting there in awe, holding his breath not to disturb one precious moment of James angelic sandpaper voice. Reckless his thoughts trailed off. Those lips were to perfect. His were too blue. The way he grabbed the strings of his guitar. How his slim fingers stroke them in utterly perfection. _Geez Get a hold of your self man! Your drooling over your Sgt!_ Recalled Lewis when he realized that the song was over.

James Hathaway was puzzled when he noticed his governor on a bench. He hadn't expected to see him. Smugly he couldn't help snickering “Is there a reason,why you are blushing Sir?” “Im not blushing, daft sod.” “Well may you tell me why thee cheeks are rosy, flushed like pedals of freshly sprung carnations.” “Hathaway no more Shakespeare!Lets go for a pint.” “Blasphemy and shame upon thee for discrediting me!” “James!” The younger chuckled and god only knew how much Robbie had to contain himself from dragging his smug bastard down onto his height and kiss the living dead out of him. “Under one condition Sir; explain me why you are here?” “Cant I enjoy some music? Care to tell me whos this Judge you're singing about?” “ Ti's no-one special. A figure of speech for something.” “Sounds a lot like unrequited love.” “Are we going to have some artistic differences Sir?” “Hold on Sgt Ive heard Cell Block Tango often enough to know how that ends.” “Then you must be aware that they had been in a relationship, We are not.” James smile like he pitied that last statement.

They ended up in the White Horse for the odd pint.

Chatted away on random stuff.

At some point some how a soft intoxicated Robbie got hold of James phone, realizing it wasn't his when the screen light up. “Lad wanna explain me why we are your lock screen?” “Uhmm you weren't supposed to see that..” James grapped his phone back. Flushing terribly. “Look whos blushing now...” “Sir...” “Im honored ,lad. I really am.” “There's a but rising.” he laid his forehead in deep curls. Robbie signed deeply, placing an hand on his thigh. “What do you want with an old man like me?” “This.” Somewhere James found the courage to kiss Robbie. But it left him as soon as he didn't felt the reassuring reply. “I'm sorry Sir...” “Hold on lad, that was barely a kiss.”

 

 

 

Just another night in the city of dreaming spires


End file.
